


So Different Yet so Alike

by Oh_Toasty



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Fix-It, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 17,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler was left in alternative universe but who said she had to stay there. After she makes her way back to the Doctor she struggles with her love life all the while helping Jack out with his. Warning: has Janto don't like don't read includes a CoE fix-it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Hey guys I’m super excited to share this new fanfic with please don’t be too harsh of a judge since it is my first one. Not Beta’d. Also I’m American so sorry if I insult any of you Brits with my lack of knowledge. I promise most chapters will be longer this is just the prologue.  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood, or the sexy characters in them.  
Prologue  
Roses POV:  
I sat in the middle of the flat I shared with John, the Meta-crisis Doctor. Numbly I reached for my cup of tea my mind still processing what the hospital had called me to say.  
“Hello, Is this Rose Tyler?” The man on the line had asked his voice devoid of any emotion.  
“Yes that’s me. What can I do for you?” I asked naively not understanding just how cruel the world could be.  
“This is Saint John’s hospital. We are calling to alert you that your husband was in an accident and he didn’t make it.”  
I remember the phone falling out of my hands and clattering to the floor. My John, My Doctor, who had fought aliens across the galaxy, was defeated by a simple car crash.  
Now forty years later I stood next to my brother over the graves of my mother and father. My brother who was so much younger yet looked so much older, who despised me for not aging. So after the funeral I left London and went to work for Torchwood 2 in Glasgow, Scotland.  
Despite all the alien hunting it was peaceful there, I fit in. My sixty years there were, though not the best years of my life, a close second. If I could’ve stayed there longer I would’ve but my time was cut short, when I died.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
I snapped into awareness and immediately asked myself where I was. I could feel a cold metal grate against my cheek and I opened my eyes to a familiar pair of ratty old converse. I pushed myself up from the ground still trying to get my bearings when my eyes connected with those of the shoe’s owner.  
I gasped and tears formed in my eyes at the sight of the face I left behind one hundred years ago. “Doctor, Is that you?” I managed to choke out.  
“Mmm-hmm,” He hummed before looking at me again and asking, “Wait, who are you? How do you know my name and how’d you get onto the TARDIS?” Before I could say anything he rambled on, “This kind of reminds me of when I met Donna.” Stroking the TARDIS he lovingly asked, “Where do you find these people?”  
A shudder ran through my body and my eyes felt hot, later the Doctor would tell me that they flashed gold as well. I giggled listening to the voice before telling the Doctor, “She says that she didn’t find Donna, Donna found her and don’t even think about blaming her for Martha that one was all you.”   
The Doctor’s jaw dropped and he asked me, “You can hear the TARDIS can’t you?”  
“Well yes,” I answered slightly puzzled by my new skill and why I’d not noticed what I was doing. “I suppose I can.”  
The Doctor’s face was all business as he questioned me, “What did you say your name was?”  
Slowly I answered, “Rose, Rose Tyler. You really don’t recognize me Doctor?”  
“Oh come on.” The Doctor said. “Like I’d fall that trick you couldn’t even get her hair color right.”  
“What?” I asked my hand reaching for my hair which I just then realized was long and wavy. I pulled a strand in front of my eyes and gasped when light shimmered off of its vibrant red. The Doctor was looking at me strangely by this point and narrowed his eyes when I spoke.  
“Mirror, I need a mirror.” I said and flinched upon realizing even my voice was different. Thankfully the TARDIS realized who I was and a mirror swung off of the consul.  
I walked over to the mirror and gingerly touched my new face. No wonder he hadn’t recognized me I looked like a completely different person. Tears of anger gathered in my eyes as I spun to face the Doctor.  
“This is your fault! All of it is your bloody fault! First, I get left with the meta-crisis Doctor, then he dies, then I don’t age for years and everyone I love bloody dies and then-“ I stopped to take a breath and as I realized what happened next the blood drained out of my face leaving it ghost white.  
“Then what happened?” The Doctor asked with his brow furrowed.  
“And then I died,” I breathed out.  
“No but really, what happened next?” The Doctor asked me with doubt in his eyes.  
“I bloody well died,” I stated calmly. “I was standing there with my gun drawn and the alien leapt at Joshua so I shot it. Then its mate attacked me I only got one shot off before it gored me.” I looked over at the doctor I added, “When I woke up I was here in this body.  
The Doctor’s eyes softened and he said, “Yes well, Rose is it? Come over here where I can a few tests and see how you got here in this body.”  
“No thanks Doc, I’ve had more enough tests done these last hundred years.” I told him shuddering as I remembered the ten years I had spent in UNIT’s hands.  
“See that’s another thing that tells me you aren’t Rose,” The Doctor said putting on his glasses as he looked me over. “She was an ordinary human couldn’t possibly live long, not without side effects.”  
I rolled my eyes and told him, “It probably happened while I was traveling with you. Now what do you mean ordinary, I’ll have you know I was bloody fantastic.”   
“No way it could’ve,” The Doctor scoffed completely ignoring the second half of my statement. “I’d have noticed if you’d developed any magical powers.”  
The TARDIS began to purr and as the Doctor looked around the heat behind my eyes returned. I blinked twice and they turned a bright gold gaining the Doctor’s attention once more.  
“Doctor, there are things in this universe not even you understand. The power of the time vortex is one of those things. For it transforming a human into something else, something better, would be no problem at all. So that is what it did. When Rose Tyler absorbed it she became a time lord. All that was required to cement the process is she had to be in the place of the change during her first regeneration. So I helped her I brought my wolf home to me. For I am part of her and she is part of me, we are Bad Wolf.”


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I haven’t watched Doctor Who in awhile so I can’t remember if Rose knew about Jack’s immortality but for my purposes she doesn’t  
Chapter Two  
I groaned and flipped onto my side only to be greeted with the Doctor’s worried expression. A cursory glance around revealed that I was in the TARDIS’s med bay. My eyes were still a little warm so I blinked them rapidly to get rid of the discomfort.  
“What happened?” I groaned one hand instinctively seeking the Doctor’s while one covered my eyes from the harsh lighting.  
The Doctor squeezed my hand and answered me, “The TARDIS spoke to me through you, and apparently you’re a timelord.”  
“So I’ve what regenerated?” I asked. “Suppose that’s as good of an answer as any other.”  
The Doctor raised his brows and demanded of me, “Aren’t you going to ask why or how?”   
“No,” I told him. “I’m assuming that it has something to do with traveling with you. It does doesn’t it?”  
The Doctor smiled at me with a proud look in his eyes and said, “Your right of course.”  
I grinned with the tip of my tongue between my teeth and said, “I always am,” before turning to a more serious note. “Does this mean that you accept that I’m Rose?”  
The Doctor laughed and said, “Well, if I’d doubted it before that grin of yours would have set me straight.  
“So what am I supposed to do now I doubt that anyone I know is still alive if it’s been a hundred years.” I told the Doctor.  
“Actually in this universe you’ve only been gone for a month or so the only real problem is that you look different. That wouldn’t matter though if you wanted to just, I don’t know travel with me again.” The Doctor said rushing at the end.  
“I’d love to travel with you, Doctor. I just wasn’t sure if you’d want that too. I do have one request though, can we go see Jack? I just want to see one more familiar face and he’d be the most likely to accept that I’m me if you told him.” In my head I tacked on, also Jack believing is probably the only way I can make Ianto believe he’s always looked up to that boss of his.  
The Doctor looked at me sheepishly and said, “Yeah about that we didn’t necessarily part on the best of terms.”  
I had been making my way to my old room when he said this causing me to stop and fold my arms while glaring at him.   
“Doctor, what did you do?” I asked knowing from the look on his face it wasn’t Jack’s fault this time.  
He looked at the floor as we walked towards my room and finally mumbled, “It was nothing just a little argument we’ll patch it up when we go to visit.”  
“Doctor,” I warned while narrowing my eyes at him.  
We had reached my old room by now and the Doctor leaned up against the door frame exclaiming, “Fine, fine. Did you hear about the year that never was and what happened to Jack during it?”  
“I’ve heard about it but not Jack’s part in it.” I told him wondering how that could have caused them to fall out.  
“Then it isn’t my right to tell you. Ask Jack about it then I’ll give you my version of our row.” The Doctor told me in a tone that suggested it was the end of the discussion.  
I nodded and he walked back to the TARDIS control room presumably to take us to Torchwood. I walked into my room heading straight for the closet only to discover that my clothes would not fit my new body properly, I was a good three inches taller now. Thankfully the TARDIS understood my dilemma and moved herself around so the Doctor’s costume closet was in front of me. I walked inside and found a pair of jeans and a jumper my size before stripping my old clothes off.   
I left my room and went over to the Doctor who told me, “Come then off to Torchwood.” He pressed great big button and we took off the TARDIS lurching around. However I was able to anticipate most of her movements and remain upright.  
“Neat trick,” The Doctor grinned before announcing where we were and swinging the door open, “Torchwood Three a month after you left.”  
I laughed still giddy about travelling with the Doctor again. Turning to face the open door I was greeted by a gun in my face. The man holding the gun had a red flushed face and was wearing what looked to be the remains of a suit though the jacket and tie were strewn out on the floor behind him. It took me a moment to realize who he was but I almost laughed for joy when I did.  
“Come on Ianto, that’s just one of the Doctor’s companions. Don’t you recognize the Doctor?” A familiar voice said and as Ianto lowered his gun I looked over to see Jack buttoning his pants then reaching for his shirt.  
“Jack I’ve missed you so much!” I exclaimed completely forgetting that he wouldn’t recognize me.  
Ianto decided to exercise his dry wit and said, “Yes I’m sure you have. I know for a fact that Jack’s missed you too.”  
I chuckled at Ianto and again when Jack ignored Ianto and smoothly said, “Hello. “  
“Don’t start!” Ianto and the Doctor said at the same time resulting in a neat little smile between the two of them.   
“I was just saying hello.” Jack pouted. Ianto rolled his eyes before whispering something in Jack’s ear that made him snap to attention and rake his eyes down Ianto’s body.  
The Welshman then turned to me and said, “Apparently I can’t depend on these daft sods for any information. What’d you say your name is?”  
My mouth opened the closed as I looked appealingly at the Doctor who gestured at the couch saying, “It’s a long story perhaps we should sit down for it.”


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
My mouth opened the closed as I looked appealingly at the Doctor who gestured at the couch saying, “It’s a long story perhaps we should sit down for it.”  
“I’ll go make some coffee,” Ianto said and I grinned remembering just how great his coffee was I’d missed it almost as much as I’d missed him.  
“Actually, I’d rather prefer tea if you have it.” The Doctor declared making me slap his thigh and hiss, “Rude.”  
Jack pulled Ianto into his side and said, “Trust me Doctor, what you want is Ianto’s coffee.” Then Jack planted one on Ianto’s lips making the Welshman flush red again.  
As Ianto walked off to the kitchen I rose to my feet and stated, “I’ll help him,” Before I hurried off.  
Once we were within the confines of the kitchen I asked what had been on my mind since we arrived, “So you and Jack huh?”  
Ianto’s lips twitched as if he was remembering something he was fond of and he answered with a smirk, “We dabble.”  
“Well, how’s that!’ I demanded not knowing that I was reminding him of a similar encounter with Martha.  
Ianto leaned forwards and whispered into my ear, “Jack likes to watch conversations on the CCTV and I can’t inflate his ego any more that’s why we’re whispering. I must say that his dabbling is rather, avante guarde.  
I giggled when I heard Jack call out, “Are you talking about me Ianto? Is that why you went so quiet?”  
“No sir, why would we discuss that when we could be talking about my wonderful coffee?” Ianto smiled and busied his hands with the coffee maker as I thought about how well the two men went together.  
When I came back to reality Ianto was pouring the coffee into the cups I’d set out on a tray. Then Ianto grabbed his tray and walked off towards the couch where the Doctor and Jack where arguing.  
“Oh, is that what you call it?” I heard Jack ask and I wondered just what it was that they’d fought over.  
Ianto cleared his throat before setting a cup of coffee in front of each of the boys. Then he sat down next to Jack and whispered something that included the word later in his ear.  
The Doctor turned to look at Ianto as he asked, “You met Rose Tyler correct?”  
I watched Ianto’s hand tighten on Jack’s as he answered, “Yes, we met briefly at the Battle of Canary Wharf and I’ve heard about her.”  
I snorted quietly at the lie while wondering why he hadn’t told Jack the truth. I’d understood when Jack was just his boss but wasn’t Jack important enough to know by now.  
My snort drew attention and the sets of eyes turned to look at me resulting in a little wave and a sheepish smile.  
“Well then,” The Doctor continued. “This is her. Apparently Bad Wolf made her a Time Lady and the TARDIS has a connection of sorts with her. The TARDIS used that to bring Rose back during her first regeneration.”  
I watched as Jack’s mouth slipped open and Ianto put his blank butler mask on. I sighed at his expression wondering if he would always be this closed off. I pushed that thought aside with the idea that he was at least happy now.  
“I’m sure Jack and Rose would like a moment alone.” Ianto said to the Doctor. “If you’ll come with me I’ll introduce you to Myfanwy our pterodactyl.”  
The Doctor grinned excitedly and followed Ianto out of the room. I looked back over at Jack to see him staring at me.  
“We’ve got a lot to talk about.” Jack stated causing me to feel a spark of confusion.  
“How do you mean?” I asked completely oblivious as to what he was talking about.  
He chuckled ruefully and said, “I should’ve known the Doctor wouldn’t tell you. You aren’t the only one that Bad Wolf messed with, you became a Time Lady and I, and well I became immortal.”  
“What?” I gasped wondering just how much power Bad Wolf really had.  
“The Doctor says so, but then again he also thinks I’m wrong. He can barely stand to look at me.”  
“I’m sorry,” I told him tears forming in my eyes. “This is all my fault. I did this to you.”  
“Don’t worry I’ve had over a thousand years to get over it. You see thinking is really all you can do when you’re buried under Cardiff.” Jack told me.  
Before I could answer the Doctor and Ianto walked back in the former ranting about chocolate. I grinned as Jack’s eyes snapped over to them and lingered on Ianto’s body.  
Ianto pointedly ignored Jack and gestured me over to him saying, “I believe that it’s time for Jack and the Doctor to talk. If you’ll come with me I’ll show you round the Hub.”  
Slowly I nodded and knowing he was purposely buying us time to talk, pushed myself off of the couch.  
“Follow me to the lift,” Ianto demanded still not showing me any emotions. “I’m sure we could both use some fresh air.”   
Once the lift had taken us up we walked towards the bay. Eventually Ianto stopped walking and declared, “We can talk here, CCTV blind spot.”


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
Eventually Ianto stopped walking and declared, “We can talk here, CCTV blind spot.”  
“So Jack doesn’t know?” was the first thing out of my mouth. “Why don’t you tell him? I mean he is your lover.”   
“Same reason I didn’t tell Torchwood One. He puts saving the world and Torchwood first I just couldn’t risk him knowing about you. If I could have it my way he wouldn’t know about Rhiannon and the kids either.” Ianto sighed and tacked on one more sentence, “It’s safer for everyone this way, Torchwood kills.”  
“Not all the time Ianto,” I replied shaking my head, “What’s happened to you?”  
Ianto just gave me that sad little smile of his causing me to wrap my arms around his neck. When I finally released him we began our trek back towards the hub.  
“So tell me all about your relationship with Jack,” I demanded linking my arm with his.  
My eyes narrowed as I watched Ianto give a slightly bitter smile, “It’s nothing Owen was right I’m just a part time shag. He’s hopelessly in love with Gwen. In fact the only reason he asked me out on the date was to get back in my good graces so I’d work with him. We never went on it.”  
“I’ve seen how he looks at you Ianto,” I told him. “No way he’s in love with Gwen, and you probably never went out because you have no free time.”  
It doesn’t matter anyway. We could never have a real relationship.” Ianto informed me. “Even if I lived past Torchwood I’d die of old age and he’d just keep going on.”  
Not liking the turn our conversation had take I asked, “You’ll tell Rhiannon about me right?”  
Ianto held the door of the tourist shop open for me as he answered, “Of course I will she’d kill me if she found out any other way.”  
Slowly we made our way down to the hub only to be greeted by a very impatient Doctor and Jack.   
Jack swept Ianto into a kiss before whispering into his ear, “The Doctor invited us for one trip we’re going to head off once Gwen arrives.”  
Ianto, ever the practical one looked up at Jack and said, “We can’t leave one person isn’t enough to man the hub.”  
Jack must have anticipated this reaction from him because he said, “I already checked rift predictions for today and we’re clear.”  
“Okay then,” Ianto sighed turning to the Doctor, “when and where are we going to?”  
“Ooo, he’s a clever one I like him.” The Doctor told me before answering Ianto, “The first Anti-grav Olympics, Rose and I never did get to go.”  
Suddenly I remembered a conversation I’d had with Ianto about that far back in the past. I looked over at him and made eye contact then knowing we were both thinking about the same event burst into laughter.  
“What, what’s so funny?” the doctor asked thinking we were laughing about him.  
“Inside joke.” I gasped out not thinking about the fact that we weren’t supposed to know each other that well.  
“How on Earth do you already have one? Your walk was only ten minutes long.” The Doctor said appearing to be baffled.  
Luckily Jack was inadvertently saved us by stating, “Trust me with Ianto anything is possible.”  
Jack then winked at Ianto causing him to flush bright red. However before I could ask what was going on the hub doors rolled open and in walked a young woman who I could only assume was Gwen.  
“Gwen.” Jack called his grin widening at the prospect of being able to leave now. I knew though that Ianto would just take it as more evidence that Jack was in love with her.  
Apparently Gwen took it that way to her entire face lightening when she caught sight of Jack. That was enough for me to step in on Ianto’s behalf.  
“Hello, I’m Rose! This here is the Doctor I’m sure you recognize him. Anyway we’re going to borrow Jack and Ianto for awhile, you should get the back sometime later today.  
“Rose?” she asked looking shocked. “Rose is a blond and she’s stuck in another universe.”  
“Yeah” I breathed, “It’s a long story but essentially I’m back and I’ve got read hair now, got it? Now the real question is why all of you bring up my change in hair color I already noticed it you don’t have to tell me.”  
“Um I don’t know.” Gwen said looking at Jack for reassurance.  
“Bye.” I told her grabbing Jack’s ear and towing him behind me into the TARDIS. No way was I going to let him make a stupid move and hurt his relationship with Ianto even more.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
“Bye.” I told her grabbing Jack’s ear and towing him behind me into the TARDIS. No way was I going to let him make a stupid move and hurt his relationship with Ianto even more.  
“Ow, what was that for?” Jack complained rubbing his ear once we were inside the TARDIS.  
“Nothing,” I told him putting up an innocent face. “I just didn’t want to wait on you while you were flirting.”  
“I think we’re going to be good friends,” Ianto said as close to a thank you as he’d go in front of Jack.  
“Better stay just friends.” Jack said speaking from both his over protective brotherly feelings about me and his love for Ianto.  
Even as I shuddered at the thought of ever being romantically involved with Ianto, the Doctor echoed Jack’s sentiment bringing a smile to my face.  
“Oh God don’t even think about that! That’s just wrong.” Ianto said sounding completely disgusted by the prospect.   
“How’s it wrong? She’s a beautiful young lady.” Jack stated as he winked flirtatiously at me.  
Needing to draw attention away from what Ianto and I were to each other I said, “I’m actually not that young by now I’m one hundred and nineteen.”  
“Really?” Ianto asked his head snapping upright suddenly.  
As I nodded to his the TARDIS landed resulting in the Doctor and Jack rushing out of the door looking like little school boys instead of the hundreds of years old that they were.  
“Are you okay?” I asked as Ianto buried his head into his hands. “What’s wrong?”  
“Everyone I love is going to outlive me.” He whispered as his epiphany sunk in.  
I was distraught by the way this realization seemed to be affecting his and as my emotions surged my eyes flashed golden and the TARDIS doors slammed close. She understood that I wanted to talk to Ianto alone and took s back to the Hub in the year 2000.  
Once the TARDIS had set down I glared at Ianto and demanded, “Talk!”  
“What’s there to say?” He snapped. “Jack’s never going to die, you and the Doctor well you’ve got hundreds of years left to live. Eventually my life won’t be anything but a blip in time you guys.”  
“Never, Ianto. You mean so much more to us than that.” I told him wondering just what Torchwood had done to him to make him think this way.  
Ianto spoke in an eerily calm tone this time as he said, “Even if I do Rose, everyone I love is still going to outlive me by so long they won’t remember me properly.”  
“Stop saying that!” I yelled tears trickling out of the corners of my eyes. He’d changed so much never had he been an optimist but he’d definitely never been this pessimistic. I finally decided to switch tactics if he wouldn’t believe I wouldn’t forget him I could at least get him to acknowledge not everyone would out live him. “What about Rhiannon, huh, are you saying she’s not a loved one? You’ll grow old with her, she could never forget you.”  
Softly he smiled at me pity in his eyes, “Don’t Rose. We both know that’s a lie. I won’t grow old Torchwood will take me in the end, Just like it did with Tosh and Owen, just like it did with Lisa.”   
I began to sob outright as I realized the high probability of this happening and that nothing I said could comfort him. Wordlessly Ianto gathered me into his arms and let me cry myself out.  
Once I was done and wiped my nose and said, “Let’s just head back before they begin to wonder where we are.”  
The TARDIS took off jerkily and I asked quietly, “So you love Jack then, it isn’t just some fling?”  
“Yeah I guess I do,” He answered after giving a short bark of laughter.  
Before I could say anything else the TARDIS door swung open and the Doctor’s head popped in. “What happened?” He asked looking at my puffy red eyes warily.  
Jack rushed over to Ianto’s side and pulled him in close asking, “Are you alright? WE saw the TARDIS start to fade out but halfway through it faded back in.”  
Ianto peeked at me over Jack’s shoulder and on his face I read that the cover story was my responsibility. However he bought me a few more seconds by answering Jack’s question with a simple, “I’m fine.”   
“Yep, must have been some kind of Bad Wolf thing where I got to excited and the TARDIS reacted.” I told them settling for a half truth.  
“Okay then.” Jack said his eyes still busy searching Ianto’s face though what for I couldn’t tell.  
The Doctor clapped his hands together and ushered us out the door saying, “Come on we can’t be late to this. It’s said to be one of the best Anti-grav Olympics to have ever happened.”


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this week's updates are a day late I was away for Thanksgiving

Chapter Six  
The Doctor clapped his hands together and ushered us out the door saying, “Come on we can’t be late to this. It’s said to be one of the best Anti-grav Olympics to have ever happened.”  
I sat through the games not really paying attention because I was still thinking about what Ianto had told me. I was appalled when my thoughts led me to discover that what he’d said had some truth to it. The Doctor must have sensed something was wrong because after a while he gripped my hand reassuringly.  
Ianto didn’t look affected in the slightest by our talk. He carried on a completely normal conversation with Jack as if he’d never thought about the fact that they could never really be together. As I watched them interact I realized that anything could happen at any time and you should spend as time as possible with you loved one. So I turned away from my thoughts and towards my darling Doctor.  
Finally, I began to watch the Olympics and gasped at the antics of someone on an anti-grav bike. “Wow,” I said completely awed by the display. “That’s amazing.”  
The Doctor leaned over and his breath tickled my ear as he said, “If you’d been watching you’d know that’s one of the least impressive performances we’ve seen.”  
I stuck my tongue out at him before focusing on the games again not wanting to miss any of the proceedings. It ended all too quickly and I was slightly shocked by the fact nothing went wrong seeing as how with him I’d only been on one other trip like that.  
After the games ended we stood there chatting with each other and other fans until rain came pouring down. I watched Jack grab Ianto’s hand and pull him to the TARDIS until I felt the Doctor doing the same to me. Laughing we all stumbled inside and the Doctor set it to take us back to the Hub at eight pm so Ianto and Jack could check the rift before going to bed.  
Once we landed I hugged Jack and kissed his cheek so it wouldn’t look as odd when I did it to Ianto. When I walked back over to the Doctor he did the oddest thing and wrapped his arm around my waist.  
“We’ll come visit again in about three weeks time.” I said causing the Doctor to sputter an argument which I cut off with a dark glare that said nothing he did would change my mind.  
Ianto gave a soft smile and said, “See you then.” Before linking an arm through Jack’s and leading him out of the TARDIS.  
After the door shut the Doctor turned his pout onto me and asked, “Any particular reason we planned to see them?”  
I smiled amused by the layer of disgust that coated the word planned and replied, “I already told you Doctor. Ianto and I are going to be great friends and how can we do that if we don’t see one another?”  
The Doctor huffed before inquiring, “When you say three weeks do you mean for them or for us?”  
“Well I don’t know Doctor,” I told him, “We’ll just have to see how busy we are in three weeks.”  
“So where do you want to go first?” He asked. “We never did get to go to the planet of Barcelona. Ooo or we could go back to Raxicoricofallipitorious that was a nice trip.”  
“Let’s just o wherever he TARDIS takes us. You know how she is.” I said my eyes twinkling.  
“One Random place coming up,” The Doctor exclaimed as he pulled down a random lever. “Hold that button there down.”  
I did as he said and didn’t release the button until the TARDIS roughly slammed into the ground. Unlike before I was not warned about how rough the landing would be and ended up being sling-shoted into the Doctor’s lap. I could feel the TARDIS’s smugness as I crawled away with a faint blush.  
As I pulled myself off of him the Doctor stood back up and went to a monitor to try and see outside.  
“So Doctor any clue where we are?” I asked as he tapped on the screen that wouldn’t pull up an image.  
“None,” He grinned. “Want to go see?”  
I could tell he already knew how I would respond because he started to make his way to the door. I pouted internally a bit the fact that he could read me so well but hurried over to him anyway.  
“Ladies first,” He told me and bowed before opening up the TARDIS doors to let me out.  
“Why thank you.” I told him giving a mock curtsey before dancing out of the door and straight into the arms of the waiting alien.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
“Why thank you.” I told him giving a mock curtsey before dancing out of the door and straight into the arms of the waiting alien.  
It was a short squishy blue creature and it caught me when I smacked straight into it. “Well hello,” I said straightening myself out. “Who are you?”  
The creature blinked its three eyes before gesturing to a field of at least one thousand identical creatures behind it and saying, “We are the Shloog. Who are you to have come out of the Great Mighty One’s transport?”  
“Rose…” I answered as the Doctor happily walked out asking who I was speaking to.  
The Shloog all gasped and fell touching their square heads to the ground in what looked to be a sign of respect. The leader spoke first with the others repeating after it, “Oh Great Mighty One you have returned.”  
The Doctor turned to glare at the TARDIS with venom and hissed quietly, “Why here? I’d rather be anywhere but here.” Facing to look at me the Time Lord added, “Come on lets go.”  
Before we could move the leader popped to his feet exclaiming, “No, mighty one! You must stay we began preparations for a feast as soon as we heard your transport don’t let it go to waste.”  
Upon hearing the pleading in the alien’s tone I tilted my head up to see the Doctor, “Come on, let’s stay for dinner at least.”  
“Yes please listen Mighty One; your queen is very wise.” A Shloog from the middle of the pack said.  
Grinning I told the Doctor, “Hear that they think I’m a queen! We’re definitely staying now.”  
“They only called you that because they think you’re my wife,” The Doctor whispered to me his lips almost touching my ear.   
“Why do they think that?” I asked wondering if maybe they could sense how I felt for the older man.  
The Doctor had the decency to look embarrassed as he told me, “The only way I could think of to get away last time was by telling them I was going to search for a wife and that I’d return when I found her.”  
As a Shloog grabbed my arm and began to lead me away I called out, “Why’d you have to escape, why couldn’t you just leave?”  
The Doctor took a step towards me as he answered quietly, “You’ll see,” but I quickly lost sight of him as his own Shloog escort pulled him away.  
As my escort dragged me to my room I asked, “So what’s your name?”  
“Camilla, your majesty.” The Shloog answered me her cheeks flushing a darker shade of blue.  
“Oh please none of that.” I insisted feeling embarrassed that they thought I was married to the Doctor even though he didn’t return my feelings, “call me Rose.”  
Camilla opened a door and led me through it saying, “Very well Rose. This is where we shall prep you for the feast tonight.”  
“Prep me?” I sputtered looking down at my pink jumper, “What’s wrong with how I look right now?”  
“Nothing, Milady Rose. However you must shine as bright as the Great and Mighty One, after all it is your union we are celebrating today.” Camilla smiled showing her blunt little teeth.  
I wasn’t quite sure how to respond and settled on smiling at her and saying, “Okay that makes sense.”  
Camilla clapped her hands and three other Shloog came out from behind the dressing screen. Two went straight to a wardrobe while the last one went over to a makeup table that had already been set up.   
As all of this was happening I took the time to observe my surroundings. The ceilings were high and vaulted but the walls looked like the interior of a cave.   
Before I could see anything else though Camilla spoke again, “I shall leave you to bathe now.”  
The little alien turned to leave but I stopped her, “Sorry but where am I supposed to do that?”  
The alien look slightly embarrassed by the fact that she forgot to show me so I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. I suppose she didn’t understand what it meant because she brushed it off without an acknowledgement and led me to a giant tub.  
“Wow,” I gasped, “You could fit like ten people in here.”  
The Shloog looked at me as if I’d grown a third eye and said, “No Milady Rose only for you. No others are allowed to enter it.”  
“I wasn’t saying they should, I was saying they could.” I explained laughingly.  
Camilla squinted at me and decided to ignore my stamen instead opting to make her announcement and leave, “If you will bathe now Letchen and Gretchen will bring you garments once you are done.”


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
Camilla squinted at me and decided to ignore my stamen instead opting to make her announcement and leave, “If you will bathe now Letchen and Gretchen will bring you garments once you are done.”  
Before I could reply the Shloog was gone and I was left alone. Deciding that listening to her was the best course of action I got into the tub and cleaned myself up. After I stepped out and wrapped myself into a fluffy towel two Shloogs, who I assumed were Letchen and Gretchen, walked in.  
One of them was holding a garment bag that and the other cleared her throat and began speaking, “Your highness.”  
However she was interrupted by me saying, “Please call me Rose, it is my name after all.”  
The Shloog just narrowed her eyes at me and began again, “Your highness, I am Gretchen and this is my sister Letchen. If you would clothe yourself in this then go to the sitting room Finsen will do your hair.”  
Letchen laid the garment bag over the counter before they both bowed and let themselves out of the room. Rolling my eyes at their behavior I walked over to the bag and pulled out what appeared to be purple harem pants and crop top embroidered with silver.  
Slowly I slipped the clothes on and ran my hand down its silky material relishing the way it felt. Once I was done I opened the door and made my way to the sitting room.  
When I arrived it was to the sight of Finsen with an odd circular device fastened onto each of her palms.   
“Sit.” She grunted at me gesturing to the chair that was directly in front of her.  
I didn’t listen and instead stayed where I was and pointed at her hands asking, “What are those?”  
“Do hair,” She said harshly apparently not one for small talk or any talk at all.  
“Oh, okay.” I said making my way to her chair, “How?”  
I could practically feel the Shloog’s irritation as she barked, “Watch,” and pressed a hand to my head.  
A flash of heat ran all throughout my body and I reached a hand upwards to touch my hair only to find it dry.  
“Oh, cool! What’s the other one do?” I asked excited by what the little piece of technology had done.  
Finsen pressed her other hand to my head and I felt the same sensation throughout my body as my hair instantly formed little ringlets that surrounded my face.   
“Wow got to get me one of those,” I said under my breath as grabbed my arm and wrenched me out of the chair.   
I pulled my arm out of her grasp as she motioned for me to follow her and was mildly surprised by how fast she was walking. It seemed odd that her tiny legs could carry her so quickly.  
Finsen led me to an extravagantly carved door and said, ‘When you go through door head straight to seat by Great Mighty One.”  
With that I was shoved unceremoniously into a silent ballroom with chairs scattered throughout and food and plates hanging midair. Lastly my eyes landed on the Doctor, who still looked the exact same as before, and I made my way over to him.  
I sat down besides the Doctor and conversation between the Shloog began instantly. I decided to ignore them as the Doctor began to speak, “In a moment a Shloog will come by and ask you what you want to eat. Make sure you tell him you’re good and don’t need anything at the moment.”  
My curiosity flared and I said, “I will but why do I have to, is it poisoned or something?”  
Surprisingly the Doctor’s neck and face flushed red as he mumbled, “It’s nothing except their food has a different chemical makeup then what we’re used to. Let it suffice to say that if it affects humans even similar to the way it affects timelords then it won’t be anywhere near pretty.”  
“Okay now you have to tell me this story,” I told the Doctor as a little Shloog came up and offered me something that looked like jelly. “No thanks,” I told it before turning back to the Doctor who had returned to his normal color. I poked him in the shoulder and pleaded, “Come on, you tell can me.”  
However I had lost the Doctor’s attention; I followed his gaze and saw he was looking at a Shloog’s white neck ring. Or what used to what used to be a white neck ring and was now grey and slowly getting darker and darker. I looked around the room and saw that every single Shloog was standing stock still as the same thing happened to the ring around their necks.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
However I had lost the Doctor’s attention; I followed his gaze and saw he was looking at a Shloog’s white neck ring. Or what used to what used to be a white neck ring and was now grey and slowly getting darker and darker. I looked around the room and saw that every single Shloog was standing stock still as the same thing happened to the ring around their necks.  
“Doctor, what’s happening?” I asked trying to swallow my fear and remain calm.  
“I don’t know something must’ve gone wrong with the timeline. The Shloog should be peaceful for another five thousand years, I checked!” The Doctor exclaimed looking slightly panicked  
“What do we do, how do we fix it?” I asked even though I knew he had no clue what to do.  
“We need to find out-“The Doctor cut himself off as I was grabbed one of the Shloog.  
It wrestled me off of my chair and subdued me with a shockwave from a metal device on its hands. The shock was so strong it knocked me unconscious.  
When I woke up it was to the sight of the Doctor tied up across from me in a huge grey room. He was grinning at the Shloog’s failed attempts to get in through the TARDIS doors. The sight of them banging angrily on the TARDIS made the protective side of Bad Wolf flair up but I pushed it down.  
I saw a man in a lab coat with his back towards me and called, “Any particular reason you’re trying to get in there?”  
The man spun around revealing his snake like features and hissed, “Ahh you’re awake now I will tell the Doctor my demands.”   
He turned to face the Doctor as he said, “My wife and unborn child are trapped in a parallel world, and you are going to take me to them.”  
The Doctor just shook his head and said, “I’m sorry I can’t. The TARDIS can’t, she used to much power to bring Rose home. She’d die if she traveled parallels.”  
The snake man laughed and said, “He told me you wouldn’t help. He said that for someone made out to be such a hero you were more than content to watch other people’s loved ones die.”  
I eyed the Doctor wondering what new enemies he had made and asked, “Who told you that?”  
“The man, the man in the coat!” He told me laughing with a faint note of hysteria. “That’s why I came here I knew you’d have a wife someone you cared about.” The alien slithered behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. “If you don’t get me my wife I’ll have to keep yours.”   
I the Doctor’s face twist in rage and his hand try to grab his sonic screwdriver before I made a choice. I slammed my elbow back into his gut making him hiss and snap his fingers. However in this time I managed to get myself untied. This resulted in two Shloog peeling off the walls and attacking me. I struggled wildly but one managed to hold me down while the other bit down on my thigh.   
I felt ice run through my veins coming from where I was bitten and dully wondered if Shloog were poisonous. Seeing as how my attackers walked off after biting me I was going to assume they were. I had no more time to think tough as my whole body began to thrash madly.  
At that very moment the Doctor soniced his way through the ropes and swung out a fist knocking the snake man down to the ground. Then the Doctor ran to me and gently held me to prevent me from hurting myself. As he carried me to the TARDIS I saw the alien get up and run towards us. Before I could even form a thought my eyes heated up and he disappeared in a flash of gold leaving me to drift into unconsciousness.  
Later, I groaned and covered my eyes as my head banged. “Why do I feel like I have a hang over?””  
“Rose you’re awake.” The Doctor crowed. Suddenly I felt hands on the sides of my face and the Doctor’s soft lips touched mine.  
“Don’t ever do that again,” He whispered fiercely lips still touching mine.   
As the Doctor stood up and began to walk away I asked, “What happened to that man? Did I kill him?”   
“No,” The Doctor answered. “Don’t worry about that. You just sent him to a parallel world hopefully the on with his wife.”  
I noticed the Doctor was about to start the TARDIS and called out, Come over here. We have things we should talk about.”  
Warily the Doctor approached, “what’s there to talk about?”  
“Well, number one the bloody kiss you laid on me and two, what are we going to do with the skewed time lines.”  
The Doctor blinked twice before launching into a rant, “Rose, I’m sorry I kissed you I was just happy to you were alive and I still am in love with you. God, I’m an idiot I shouldn’t have assumed you still had feelings for me. I mean you’re probably over me or still grieving the Meta-crisis Doctor.”  
“Doctor,” I cut him off. “I still love you. All I wanted to know was how you felt and why you kissed me.”  
Once again the Doctor gathered my face in his hands and pressed out lips together. Our mouths moved in synchronization as I savored how he tasted.   
When we finally broke apart the Doctor pressed his forehead to mine and whispered, “I love you.”  
A/n Wow this chapter is about 150 words longer then usual.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
When we finally broke apart the Doctor pressed his forehead to mine and whispered, “I love you.”

After about an hour of just holding each other I got off the bed. “Come on Doctor, we’ve got to find out who messed up the timelines. Do you have any idea about where or when to start?”

The Doctor came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist before answering, “Well I’ve only got one idea and I have no idea whether it will work or not.”

“Well then speak up, what is it?” I questioned looking into his big brown eyes. 

The Doctor released me and walked over to the center of the TARDIS to fiddle with some knobs. “I’m setting the TARDIS to track down the disturbance and take us to it but we could be up to three months off.”

“Let’s do it!” I said smiling and I went to go hold down a lever that was popping up from its position.

The Doctor grinned over at me and as he smashed his hand down on to a green button he cried, “Allonsy.”

I smiled at his enthusiasm but it was quickly knocked off of my face by the TARDIS’s rough landing. I noticed that the TARDIS hadn’t made her usual noise but shrugged it off instead opting to look over the Doctor’s shoulder to see the screen telling us where we were.

“Early twenty-first century not quite what I was expecting, “I admitted with a sheepish smile. 

As we stepped out of the TARDIS the Doctor exclaimed, “Hey don’t put your time period down quite a lot of important things happen right about now.”

My eyes swept around the area and I asked, “Yeah, how much of that stuff happens in an empty grave yard.”

The Doctor stopped and finally took time to observe his surroundings. After a minute or so he pointed to a figure crouched in front of a grave stone and said, “Let’s go talk to him.”

“Okay,” I agreed feeling wrong for interrupting someone in a graveyard but knowing he’d do it no matter what. “Let’s wait until he’s done though.”

Of course,” The Doctor told me looking offended that I suggested he’d do anything besides that.

We approached in silence and stopped once we were within earshot of the man. I did my best not to overhear but I heard some of what he was saying.

“So yeah I’m leaving again. However this time it’s more permanent I’ll be gone for a very long time. I’m not just going to travel the world I’m going to the stars again.”

Suddenly the Doctor spoke up and, not knowing the reaction his words would cause, said “Hey is that Jack? He doesn’t look so good.”

My whole body tensed before I took off running towards the headstone. Inside I was dreading reading the name on it and hoping it wasn’t who I thought it was. But who else would Jack visit and why else would he leave earth to get away from the memories. I clung to the hope that it wasn’t really Jack kneeling there on the ground but after what I had heard I knew deep down that it was him. Distantly I could hear the Doctor shouting after me but my mind was a million miles away.

When I reached the headstone I fell on my knees besides Jack barley keeping tears from dripping down my face. Ignoring the look of shock Jack was giving me I reached a hand out to trace the name engraved in marble: Ianto Jones.

The Doctor reached us and breathlessly asked, “Rose, Rose what is it? What happened?”

“Ianto,” I breathed not acknowledging the Doctor. “You have to come back to me. I need you I need my big brother. You can’t die this young, I told you Torchwood wouldn’t get you don’t make me a liar. Please, please don’t.” I pleaded to the cold hard unforgiving marble. Despite everything I said nothing changed and all I could see was the year of birth and year of death staring back at me tauntingly as if to highlight just how young he had been. He was only 26 years old, 1983-2009.

Far, far away from where my mind was I felt the Doctor lift me up from the ground and invite Jack back to the TARDIS with us. I hardly felt it when the Doctor gently laid me down on my bed and left me to grieve. It wasn’t until I knew they were gone that allowed my tears to fall. Once I had sobbed myself cry I rubbed my puffy, red eyes and put on a dressing gown. Then I stood before the door, took a deep breath to steady myself and went to go face Jack and the Doctor.


	12. Chapter Elven

Chapter Eleven

Far, far away from where my mind was I felt the Doctor lift me up from the ground and invite Jack back to the TARDIS with us. I hardly felt it when the Doctor gently laid me down on my bed and left me to grieve. It wasn’t until I knew they were gone that allowed my tears to fall. Once I had sobbed myself cry I rubbed my puffy, red eyes and put on a dressing gown. Then I stood before the door, took a deep breath to steady myself and went to go face Jack and the Doctor.

I stepped out into the open and watched as the Doctor opened his mouth to speak but Jack beat him to the punch. The Captain’s face was draw and grey as if he hadn’t been sleeping well and the light in his eyes was dim as he asked, “You called Ianto your brother; what did you mean?”

Though I knew that the fact Ianto had been keeping secrets would hurt Jack I decided to tell them the truth. “He was my half brother, on my mother’s side.”

The Doctor sputtered and said, “But how could he be? Your mother always said you were her only child!”

I smiled softly and replied, “From what Ianto and Rhiannon told me it goes like this: Their mum went to Providence Park Psychiatric Hospital when Ianto was four. Two years later they finally let her come home but she tripped down a flight of stairs the next week, lost her memory, and ran away that very night. Their father searched for her and never found her so he took out some of his anger on Ianto. I think that’s what drove him to go find his mum when he turned sixteen.” 

I paused in my story in order to take a deep breath before continuing. “Turns out that their mum had gone to London and started calling herself Jackie. After awhile she’d met my dad and had me. Imagine Ianto’s surprise to find his mother with a nine year old daughter. Mum wasn’t happy to have her past knocking on her door but Rhiannon and him came by for a visit at least once or twice a year until I turned fourteen. By then Ianto had come to London to work for Torchwood so we met for coffee every Friday until I went off with the Doctor.”

I fell silent and ignored the Doctor’s mumble about having known my mum belonged in a mental institute. My eyes were fixed to Jack’s facing trying to gage how he would react to his lover’s secrets.

Finally Jack just sighed and rested his head in his hands, “I knew he was keeping something from me. I just never expected it to be something like this. I should’ve known though: he hid Lisa, tried to hide Rhiannon. He hides everything he loves.”

“Doctor,” I asked turning to look at the man, “Could you give us a moment?”

“Of course,” he said and began to rise but not before I could place a sweet kiss on his cheek. I saw the burst of longing in Jack’s eyes and wondered if he had ever told Ianto how much he loved him.

“Jack?” I questioned my voice wavering slightly, “You were with him, right? He didn’t die alone?” 

When he nodded in response I asked, “Can you tell me what his last words were?”

Tears began to pool in the corners of Jack’s eyes as I gripped his hands and he croaked, “He, he made me promise I would never forget him. Then he told me he loved me and I was too much of a coward to say it back to him. He died not knowing I love him.”

“I think he knew how you felt.” I told Jack after sniffing back a few tears. “He just wanted you to know how he felt. It’s okay though we’ll make sure you have a chance to say it to him. We’re going to save him.”

“You’ll never get the Doctor to agree.” Jack told me looking forlorn, “He doesn’t save people for any old reason, not worth messing up the timelines.”

“I can convince him.” I stated in a tone that must have told Jack I was positive I could because he looked at me with hope in his eyes. 

“Thank you! Thank you Rose!” Jack shouted and leaned in to plant an enthusiastic kiss on my lips.

I shoved him off of me and shouted, “Oi! Taken, both of us are.” 

Jack’s smile faltered a bit and he asked me, “Could, could you talk to him now?”

I nodded before rising to my feet and making my way to the hall I knew the Doctor had gone to.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
Jack’s smile faltered a bit and he asked me, “Could, could you talk to him now?”

I nodded before rising to my feet and making my way to the hall I knew the Doctor had gone to.  
When I reached the door I silently grabbed the handle and swung it open causing the Doctor, who’d been leaning against the door, to stumble and fall.

“I’m guessing you heard all that.” I said not really asking. “Eavesdropping really? Bit rude that is.” 

The Doctor scoffed and gestured behind me to Jack as he reasoned, “Come on, he does it too.”

“Never mind that,” I told him shaking my head. “Will you do it will you save Ianto?”

“Of course I will.” The Doctor exclaimed. “Even if you hadn’t asked me to I probably still would have. After all his death is where the timelines were altered.’

Jack and I stared at the Doctor in pure shock as we wondered how Ianto’s death had had that big of an effect on the universe. Oblivious to us the Doctor rambled on.

“In fact I’m surprised the universe hasn’t been affected even more then it was. I guess that means we are successful in saving him and we bring him back to this point in time to avoid any paradoxes. Jack! You have to stay here if I let you come you’ll charge in there half cocked with no plan at all.”

I watched as the Doctor pushed Jack out of the TARDIS door and said, “We’ll be back with the love of your life in about, hmm five minutes tops.”

“I strongly doubt that.” Jack yelled through the door, “Rose told me about your twelve month delay in bringing her home. If you’re late I‘ll just have to wait here every day until you get back.”

The Doctor shot me a look as if I’d betrayed him by telling Jack that story but he still yanked the door open even though he knew Jack was just trying to guilt him into that. “You’re lucky I like you.” The Doctor told him.

Jack waltzed into the room with a grin and said, “Yeah I know. Now let me guess: no being headstrong and no getting to close to the TARDIS controls ‘cause she doesn’t like me.”

I piped up before the Doctor could answer and said, “You don’t have to worry about the second part now. I explained what happened to you and know that she knows she helped change you she thinks of you kind of like a son.”

“She’s just as fickle as you.” The Doctor said, “It’s a perfect match.”

We all laughed as the Doctor set coordinates to take us to Ianto. My heart soared as I imagined hugging my big brother with all my might. My laughter had kept me distracted and I was unprepared for the jolt of landing on the hardwood floor of Ianto’s flat. Once I had recovered though I leapt out the door eager to see Ianto’s face and confirm him lively hood.

Upon not seeing Ianto I looked back at Jack only to find him reading a clock that said it was eleven pm. Then Jack announced, “Ianto won’t be home for about another fifteen minutes he always works late even when he shouldn’t.”

Sighing I settled myself onto the couch and quietly patted the spot next to me in a gesture to the Doctor. He took the hint and came over allowing me to curl up into his side. Jack sat across from us looking at a picture of Ianto and I ice skating and asking about it.

After awhile the Doctor asked,”There’s one thing I don’t understand. If Ianto is you brother why didn’t he come to the little gathering your mum held after you were missing for a year?”

“Two reasons,” I giggled, “One being that he was working at Torchwood One. They were pretty busy what with the pig in the spacesuit destroying Big Ben. Number two was that-“

I was cut off abruptly by voice with a welsh accent coming from the door frame to our left, “Two is that Jackie hates my guts quite a lot for someone who doesn’t remember them. Maybe it’s because she can’t remember?”

I jumped to my feet fully prepared to run to my brother but Jack had beaten me to it and was now passionately kissing him. It continued for awhile until I saw Jack’s hand stray south.

Then I cleared my throat and declared, “You should stop that, little sister still in the room.”

Ianto pulled away from Jack but kept on arm and around his waist. “Well,” he began, “judging by the passionate greeting and the fact that they know we’re related, and I only saw you a few hours ago, you guys are from the future aren’t you?”


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Ianto pulled away from Jack but kept on arm and around his waist. “Well,” he began, “judging by the passionate greeting and the fact that they know we’re related, and I only saw you a few hours ago, you guys are from the future aren’t you?”

I nodded mutely but internally I was grinning from the knowledge that Ianto was going to mutter angrily in welsh like he always did when something bothered him.

“Wrth gwrs” He said in an irritated tone. “What happens? It’s obvious something does otherwise you lot wouldn’t be here.”

“You die.” The Doctor said as gently as possible to avoid shocking Ianto, he needn’t have bothered.

“Okay but why would you come back in time for that?” Ianto said as he was stating the obvious.

Instead of answering the Doctor cut off Jack’s exclamation and inquired, “Why aren’t you shocked or even curious about how you die?”

Ianto snorted and told him, “Doctor, I work for Torchwood it has been a long time coming. In fact I expected to die younger right now all that is surprising me is you lot standing in my flat in order to warn me or whatever it is you’re up to. I know you can’t save everyone Rose told me about her seeing father.”

Jack finally piped up and eased the tension by saying, “Rose here snogged him into it but I would’ve if I had to.”

“Did not,’ I protested as Ianto’s eyes found mine and I flushed a dark red. Fortunately the Doctor drew attention from me by speaking again.

“Even if she hadn’t, we would have come and saved you. I mean your death was a major disturbance in the timelines. Once we’ve fixed that we’ll have to take you into the future past where Jack meets up with us just to avoid a paradox.”

“Wait,” Jack said catching our attention. “How did his death mess the timelines up so bad you never told us.”

“I don’t know.” The Doctor told us looking extremely worried. “I don’t like not knowing but I’m afraid it can’t be helped right now.”

“The TARDIS doesn’t know why either. She can tell he is the disturbance but she can’t figure out why.” I told them.

“Huh,” Ianto muttered. “Good thing I’m not actually going to die then. About that what’d you say your plan to save me was?”

I looked at Jack, because he was the one who knew how Ianto died, only to see he was looking at the Doctor for an idea. Figuring that they must have talked while I was locked in my room I turned to look also.

The Doctor’s color went red as he began to talk, “Well you died from an airborne poison by that the 456 released so we’ve got to find out a way to keep it from reaching your lungs while simultaneously making you appear dead.”

It went silent for a moment before Ianto spoke in a dry tone, “You have no idea what to do now do you?”

We all wordlessly shook our heads as Jack and I hid our smiles from him.

“Trust you guys to be unprepared!” he huffed. “Don’t know what I expected out of the two of you but Rose I had faith in.”

“What Ianto, no faith in me? I’m offended!” Jack told him getting a small pout on his lips.

Ianto winked at his lover and said, “I know sir,” before kissing him on the lips.

“Now none of that,” The Doctor whined at them, “Rose and I are still here.”

“Doctor let Jack have some time with Ianto. He just spent months thinking he was dead.” I demanded.

Ianto blushed and pulled away from the Captain in order to return to business, I’d rather not time travel if I can help it I’ve got a bad feeling about that. Maybe there are some other planets we could try first.”

“What do you mean you have a bad feeling?” Jack asked. “Most people would be excited at the prospect of time travel.”

“Normally I would be.” Ianto told him. “However I just don’t think we should this time.”

I surprised both of them by saying, “He’s right no time travel. That feeling he has is his emphatic abilities picking up on what the TARDIS is feeling.”

The Doctor took a long look at my brother as he grinned, “Wow, you must have pretty strong emphatic abilities in order to hear the TARDIS without trying. Did she reach out to you first?”

Sighing Ianto leaned back into Jacks embrace and said, “I don’t know. I didn’t even know we made contact.”

I decided to answer the Doctor for Ianto, “She said she made first contact but he would’ve soon enough. Something about him fascinates her but she won’t tell me what.”

“Hmm,” The Doctor hummed.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

I decided to answer the Doctor for Ianto, “She said she made first contact but he would’ve soon enough. Something about him fascinates her but she won’t tell me what.”

“Hmm,” The Doctor hummed.

Then he said, “I know a planet that might have something to keep the poison from entering your lungs. The only problem would be how we are going to fake your death.”

Jack and I remained silent but Ianto spoke a moment later, “I’d have to do a little more research but I’m pretty sure that the neurotoxins in belladonna would should slow down my heart beat enough to mimic death, or if that doesn’t work I believe there is a certain type of puffer fish poison.”

We all stared at him but it was Jack who said what we were all thinking, “Ianto why do you know that off the top of your head.”

“I told you before I know everything,” He answered smirking before turning serious and saying, “and I had to keep inventory of it in Torchwood One.”

“Anyways,” The Doctor said clapping his hands to get attention, “let’s get going. I’ll feel better once the timelines are fixed.”

“I’ll feel better once I see Ianto walk away from the 456 still breathing,” Jack muttered to quiet for the Doctor to hear.

As we entered the TARDIS I saw Ianto grab Jack’s hand reassuringly and smiled at how happy they looked. I was forced to look away though when the Doctor assigned us all a button to push or a lever to hold and we took our positions. I held down a lever until the TARDIS landed before backing away towards the Doctor to grab his hand.

“Ready?” The Doctor asked us his eyes shining as his mouth split into a wide grin.

“Let’s go,” Ianto said looking like he was ready to be done with the whole thing.

Jack noticed his lover’s lack of enthusiasm and said, “Come on it’ll be fun, live a little.”

When Ianto just rolled his eyes I hooked arms with him and dragged him out of the TARDIS into an alien marketplace.

“We’ve got to split up.” I announced seeing that it stretched on for what looked like miles both ways.

Before I could say anything else the Doctor said, “Jack and I know what to look for so we shouldn’t go the same direction. Rose and I will go right and you two can go left.”

The two men walked off and I stopped the Doctor from moving. Giving him a coy smile I asked, “Were you trying to get me alone?”

Before he could answer I placed my lips on his and we stayed like that for several moments. When we finally broke apart we walked to the nearest booth and looked for anything that might save me brother. Several hours later we returned to the sight of Jack and Ianto snogging up against the TARDIS.

“Oi,” The Doctor yelled ripping his hand out of mine. “Not against the TARDIS.”

Smirking Jack pulled away from a slightly red Ianto and said, “Well we couldn’t get into the TARDIS and we had nothing else to do out here.”

Before the conversation could escalate to an argument I interfered and asked, “I guessing that means you didn’t find anything either?”

“No,” Jack replied his mood changing instantly, “We didn’t see anything.”

The Doctor shrugged and said, “Don’t worry I’ve got a backup plan.”

“Oh my goodness, really? I’ve been waiting for someone to have a plan.” Ianto said looking amazed that one of us had come up with something.

“We’ll stay parked here and sleep for the night and tomorrow we’ll go to another planet where I’ve heard they have the type of equipment we need for their king who’s dying. If we can’t get our hands on that then we’ll come back here the stalls are always changing there will probably be something by then.”

For some reason the Doctor had yet to unlock the TARIDS door. It wasn’t until Ianto began to impatiently tap his foot that the Doctor noticed and said, “Oh, right, got to open the TARDIS now.”

‘Yes Doctor, we did say that was why we’re out here.” Ianto said gesturing at Jack and him before pushing the door aside and walking in.

I raised my eyebrows at Ianto’s tone and asked, “Is it your bed time or something?”

Upon hearing the words bedtime Jack perked up and began to lead Ianto towards their room calling out over his shoulder, “Yes, yes it is.”

Smiling I watched Ianto slap his lover’s shoulder and hiss, “Don’t say that to my sister.”

My smile grew even wider when the Doctor realized what they were talking about and he shouted, “Oh no, none of that in the TARDIS.”


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

My smile grew even wider when the Doctor realized what they were talking about and he shouted, “Oh no, none of that in the TARDIS.”

The next morning I woke up curled against the Doctor’s chest. Idly I wondered whether or not I should get out of bed nut the choice was taken from me when the Doctor kissed my forehead and left the room after whispering, “Come on Rose time to get to work.”

Slowly I crawled my way out of the bed and made my way to the room I knew everyone was gathered in. Once I arrived I asked,”Where are we going?”

Jack stopped stuffing his face with sausage just long enough to reply, “It’s this planet called Piforus we’re going to break in to the king’s bedroom and steal his spare equipment.” 

Giving a yawn I nodded as Ianto passed me a cup of hot coffee. “Okay then, are we going after breakfast?”

“Yes,” The Doctor declared, “Can’t go before that would mean skipping out on the most important meal of the day.”

I mumbled an answer and we all finished eating in silence; as excited as we were about going to this new planet we were also extremely anxious about whether or not this would save Ianto. 

Jack and Ianto had just finished eating and were beginning to engage in a quiet conversation when the Doctor yelled, “Rose, we’re going now you might want to hold onto something.”

I ignored his warning and made my way over to him knowing that the TARDIS would warn me of any turbulence. Once I reached the timelord I grabbed him warm hand knowing it would reassure me.

When the TARDIS landed the Doctor pulled some blueprints onto a screen and told us, “Right about now the king should be in his throne room discussing things with his lords meaning his bedroom where he stores everything is empty. To get there we take a right, another right, a left and then it is the first door on the left.”

“Got it,” Ianto said adopting his professional aura as he straightened out his suit. I rolled my eyes and headed to the door as Jack checked out my brother.

“Allonsy,” the Doctor cried and the TARDIS doors swung open.

The four of us began our trip to the king’s bedroom moving as quietly as possible. We made it to the empty room without any incidents and began to search the room. Ianto, Jack, and the Doctor all chose a corner of the room to go investigate and I took the one that hadn’t been chosen.

I was looking at everything in my area until I heard Ianto call out, “Is this it?”

I spun around to see the Doctor investigating a small black box with a little green button.

Jack spoke then and crushed all of our hopes, “That’s it but it’s broken and none of have the skill to fix it. The only people we could go to work for the king.”

Before anyone could say anything we heard a door open and a low voice yelled, “Intruders! Intruders in the King’s room”

We all shared a look before dropping everything in our hands and sprinting for the door opposite of the guard.

As we sprinted down the hall with guards trailing behind us I realized that we’d exited through a different door than we’d entered through. “Where is the TARDIS from here?”

Jack and the Doctor both yelled something along the lines of, “I don’t know,” and I looked at Ianto and seeing his face knew that he was recalling the blueprints with his photographic memory.

Right before we reached another split in the hall way Ianto recalled the TARDIS’s location and yelled, “To the right go right here. She’s off to the right.”

Seeing as how we had no other ideas we all did as Ianto told us to. However when we rounded the corner we got cut off by the king’s guard materializing in front of us.

“What now?” Ianto asked but I couldn’t tell who the question was directed at.

“We fight!” Jack stated a fierce look on his face as he unholstered a gun from his thigh.

“No guns,” snapped the Doctor. “We aren’t in America.”

The soldiers were about ten feet away when Ianto asked, “Rose, call you bring the TARDIS to us or something Bad Wolfy?”

“I don’t know!” I cried. “I’ve never tried I don’t know how.”

The Doctor must have had an idea because he yelled, “Concentrate on how scared you are and how much you need her.”

As I did as he had said the Doctor instructed everyone to grab a hold of me and we disappeared into a burst of golden light just as the king’s men reached where we had been standing.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

As I did as he had said the Doctor instructed everyone to grab a hold of me and we disappeared into a burst of golden light just as the king’s men reached where we had been standing.

When I opened my eyes I was standing in the TARDIS with everyone else on the ground by my feet. I was very unbalanced and grabbed for the railing as the Doctor and Jack rose to their feet. By the time Jack had helped Ianto up I was steady and rubbing my head which was pounding.

For a moment we all stood in silence not knowing what to do after that failure. Fortunately Ianto broke the silence by saying, “I guess that means we’ve got to go back to that horrible crowded market place.”

I slipped my hand into the doctor’s to help reassure myself that this would work and that we could still save Ianto. The Doctor just squeezed my hand and answered, “Yep. We’re going a week after we left so that everything will be different.”

“Come on. Let’s go then.” Jack said pushing his coat back so that he could put his hands into his pants pockets. Then he looked over at his lover as if to make sure Ianto approved of going but I didn’t see my brother’s response.

“I’m ready,” I said nodding to the Doctor who then looked at Ianto to for his approval.

At Ianto’s murmur of approval the Doctor set the TARDIS to take us back to the alien marketplace.

When the Doctor opened the door to let Jack and Ianto out he told them, “If you find something send a Message Boy to come get us. Also don’t forget that here you pay with items that have personal meaning to you.”

“Got it,” Ianto said before he set off to the right a brisk pace that Jack kept up with nicely. I watched the two of them with a smile and thought, ‘I’m so happy Ianto found him.’

The Doctor and I turned to the left strolling leisurely and I asked, “What did you mean you pay with something you value?” 

“They don’t use money here, to much hassle with people coming from everywhere. Instead they trade things that have meaning to them.”

I furrowed my brow and asked, “How are we going to pay for anything then? I didn’t bring anything with my and all you have is your sonic screwdriver.”

“Don’t worry,” The Doctor said. “I’ve got stuff in the TARDIS that we can use.”

“What about Jack and Ianto? Do they have anything they can use?” I wondered aloud.

“I don’t know about Ianto. I mean it isn’t like he packed for the trip but I know Jack has will have something on him. He always keeps his important belongings with him.” With his last sentence the Doctor frowned slightly but the expression quickly went away.

I nodded and we began to look through the stall in front of us. Ten minutes later we had looked through about three stalls and were heading towards one with a bright orange top when the Doctor froze.

I had taken a couple more steps not noticing I was alone, but a warm hand on my shoulder stopped me when the Doctor came back to world.

There was a grave look on his face as the Doctor told me, “There’s nothing in there let’s skip this stall.”

AS we made our way to the next stall I asked, “Why didn’t you want to go in there?”

“It was wrong,” He told me. “You know how I can sense time disturbances if I try. Well, that tent was a major one I don’t know what it was but I could tell it would only get better once we stop Ianto from dying.”

“Good thing we’re taking care of that.” I said giving a smile with my tongue between my teeth knowing it would reassure him.

He smiled at me and said, “Yeah” before leaning down to kiss me gently.

When we finally pulled away from each other we blushed and turned back to the stall before us.

The Doctor cleared his throat and I snuggled into his side as he asked, “Do you have any air purifiers that go at the back of your throat or anything like that?”

“No, none of that,” The vendor snapped at us as his as his gills flapped around wildly.

I was about to respond and tell him not to be so rude but a little boy with purple skin tapped on our shoulders and distracted us.

The boy straightened himself out proudly when we looked at him and announced, “I am Messenger Boy Flanagan I was sent by Master Ianto to lead the two of you back to him and the Harkness man.”


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

The boy straightened himself out proudly when we looked at him and announced, “I am Messenger Boy Flanagan I was sent by Master Ianto to lead the two of you back to him and the Harkness man.”

As the Doctor and I trailed behind the young boy I asked, “How did Ianto pay you?”

Before he could reply the Doctor added on, “It must’ve been good in order for you to call him Master Jones.”

The young boy simply smiled slightly and answered in an amused tone, “It’s a secret.”

“Come on you can tell us,” I pleaded wanting to know what my brother had given up.

Flanagan’s face and voice had taken on an annoyed quality as he said slowly, “It was a secret.”

I looked at the Doctor and could tell that he was about to say something when I heard Jack yell, “Doctor, Rose we’re over here.”

Flanagan led us to our companions where he gave a bow to Jack then an even deeper one to Ianto saying, “Harkness, Master Jones.”

“Thank you Flanagan,” Ianto said in an obvious dismissal of the boy before interlacing his fingers with Jacks.

As we began to walk towards whatever they had found I said, “The Messenger Boy refused to say, what did you pay for his services with?”

Ianto looked over his shoulder at me and replied just like the boy had, “A secret.”

“Come on Ianto you can tell us,” The Doctor said and I could knew his curiosity was eating him alive by now.

He looked confused for a minute before Jack burst into loud laughter right beside him. Then a look of understanding reached his face and he also began to laugh.

Jack was the one who explained, “He told Flanagan a secret that he valued keeping to himself, he wasn’t trying to keep what he paid with a secret.”

“Oh,” I murmured feeling rather foolish but still wondering just what Ianto had told the young boy.

“Anyway,” Jack spoke up. “We didn’t find an air purifier so much as full body armor.”

The Doctor’s expression immediately switched to one of intrigue and he asked, “What do you mean?”

“See for yourself,” Replied the World War II captain gesturing to a booth off on the left.

Ianto pulled the curtain back and motioned for us to enter which we did the Doctor going first. Before my eyes could fully adjust to the dim lighting I heard the Doctor inhale sharply.

“This might just work. We’ll have to see how many the crew requires and test that its air tight. Though the real question is, whose going to pay for it?”

“I will,” Jack said and reached into his coat pocket to produce a silver watch with a crack down the middle. I watched silently as Jack passed it to the alien behind the counter wondering why he would value a broken watch.

“That’s my watch,” I heard Ianto say to Jack quietly. “Where did you get it from?”

I watched the Doctor sonic the suit so that it would plod on behind us even as I heard Jack say, “Your sister. She gave it to me when you dyed.”

I decided the two needed a moment alone so I fixed my attention back onto the Doctor, “Won’t people notice that Ianto suddenly decided to walk around in a metal suit.”

“No,” The Doctor grinned, “that’s the beauty of the Teselecta she can take on any appearance you want so we can set her to look just like Ianto.”

The other couple returned just then and Ianto added to the conversation by saying, “That’s what caught Jack’s attention. He realized that Gwen and him might be alarmed if I showed up with some random alien tech on me.”

“Well let’s go set it up.” The Doctor said and we began to trek back to the TARDIS.

About a half an hour later we were seated on the floor of a large empty room in the TARDIS. The Teselecta was laid out before us in the shape of Ianto, it even wore a suit.

“I can narrow down the amount of crew to whatever number we want but Jack can’t come with us because he’ll already be in the room as his younger self.” The Doctor said.

Ianto cleared his throat before telling us, “Make it so the crew is only one. I want some alone time with Jack before the end of the world, just in case the suit doesn’t work out.”

I winced at the thought of our plan failing but quickly schooled my expression into an emotionless mask. If Jack caught sight of my worried expression he’d insist on the Doctor going with Ianto just in case something went wrong.

“Alright I’ll set the controls to one.” The Doctor told us cheerfully, “How about you go get some rest while I work.”

“See you tomorrow Doctor,” Jack said leading Ianto towards their bedroom.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen  
“Alright I’ll set the controls to one.” The Doctor told us cheerfully, “How about you go get some rest while I work.”  
“See you tomorrow Doctor,” Jack said leading Ianto towards their bedroom.  
When I came out of my room the next morning I saw something perfectly normal, Ianto leaning against a door frame talking to Jack. What alerted me to the change was what he was saying, “It’s a bit weird up here you look like a bloody giant.”  
“Did you suit up already?” I inquired. When he nodded in replied I pouted, “Damn I wanted to see that.”  
Jack winked at me as he said, “It was pretty interesting to watch if you know what I mean,”  
“Ignore him,” Ianto demanded, “All that happened was him staring at my arse.”  
“Please, don’t tell me I don’t want to know,” I informed them before ducking into the kitchen in search of the Doctor.  
“Are we taking Ianto back today?” I asked wrapping my arms around his neck and seating myself in his lap as he sipped on a mug of tea.  
He nodded and ran fingers through my hair before telling me, “Once we’ve dropped him off we’re going to jump ahead to the day he dies or you know doesn’t die. That way we can get him out of the Teselecta before they bury it.”  
I helped myself to a quick breakfast before heading back into the control room where everybody had already moved to. The Doctor was fiddling with something while Ianto watched Jack show off how many pushups he could do.  
“Are you ready to go?” I asked even though I knew none of us would ever really be ready to risk Ianto’s life.  
The man in question ripped his eyes away from the captain and said, “Yeah whenever they are.”  
Jack pulled a face at his lover and I laughingly said, “Yeah I know they are being really slow.”  
The Doctor who had been coming up behind me grabbed my waist and whispered into my ear, “Now that isn’t very nice.” Then he raised his head to talk out loud, “I’m ready whenever you are Jack.”  
The World War II veteran scoffed and grumbled, “We were all out here waiting on Rose not me.”  
I danced away from the Doctor and pulled down the lever to take us back to Ianto’s flat the night we’d left shouting, “Well let’s get going then.”  
I let out a gleeful chuckle as everybody besides me fell down on their bums having been unprepared for the TARDIS’s sudden movement.  
“That’s what you get for saying that its my fault that we hadn’t left yet.” I told Jack.  
The men stood up and Ianto gave me a dirty look saying, “Was it necessary to knock us all down I could’ve helped you find another way to get back at him.”  
I turned my nose up slightly and hummed, “I’m sure you did something to deserve it.”  
Everybody laughed and then Ianto pulled my into a tight hug whispering, “Love you, I’ll see you soon”  
“Yeah we’re going to go get you from the UNIT morgue right after we drop you off here,” I informed him.  
Ianto pulled away from me with a small smile and made his way over to the Doctor with an extended hand, “Thank you for everything.”  
It was no problem,” The Doctor told him with a serious expression that looked out of place on his face. “We’ll see you soon Ianto.”  
Ianto then grabbed Jack by the hand and began to lead him off into his flat saying, “I’ll return him in a moment.”  
Once the two of them had left to say their goodbyes I hugged the Doctor’s waist asking, “Do you think Ianto will be okay?”  
“Yeah,” the Doctor reassured me. “The suit will knock him unconscious to preserve air when he’s poisoned but that should be the only thing that will happen to him.”  
“You’re sure?” I asked my voice wavering, “I just got him back I can’t lose him again.”  
“I’m sure,” The Doctor said kissing my forehead. “Your brother is going to be just fine.”  
Before I could reply Jack came back in looking somber and said, “Come on lets go get Ianto back.”  
I reluctantly stepped out of the Doctor’s warm embrace nodding and let my Lover head to the center of the TARDIS where he set her to take us to retrieve Ianto.  
As the TARDIS bumped down into place The Doctor finished fiddling with the knobs and said, “I managed to make the TARDIS invisible so that nobody knows we’re here. Let’s go.”  
I took a deep breath and turned to Jack in order to ask, “Are you ready?”  
“Yeah,” Jack answered steeling himself, “Let’s go get him.”


	20. Chapter Nineteen

I took a deep breath and turned to Jack in order to ask, "Are you ready?"

 

"Yeah," Jack answered steeling himself, "Let's go get him."

We walked out of the TARDIS attempting to be as discrete as possible because there should be no trace of our presence.

"Okay Jack, where is he?" I asked looking over the sea of bodies covered in red cloth.

"Number twenty-six," he said with a pained voice, and I knew he was remembering holding a dead Ianto in his arms.

I raced a little to catch up to Jack who'd begun to walk towards where the Ianto copy lay, then I placed a hand on his arm, " He'll be okay don't worry."

"Found him," The Doctor's voice rang through out the empty room and Jack and I hurried over to the Teselecta.

"How do you open it up?" I asked tapping my fingers against the metal head.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and moved it over the surface of the Teselecta until a line appeared down the middle and little pieces began to separate from one another. I held my breath as the separation began at the feet and I could see the first of many levels made to hold miniature people. Finally the head opened and we saw a small action figure sized Ianto lying on the ground. Without consulting either Jack or me the doctor turned the Teselcta's head so that Ianto began to slide out.

"Doctor," I screeched, "be careful he's so tiny that you might hurt him by doing that."

The Doctor nodded to show he'd heard but continued to move the head's positioning until Ianto was on the verge of falling out. With one shake of the metal head Ianto's hand flipped out and resumed a normal size.

"There we go," The Doctor cheered. "Jack if you'd grab his hand and then pull the restof him come out of the compression field and we can carry him back to the TARDIS."

"Got it," Jack told him scooping Ianto into his arms and heading back towards the TARDIS.

Hooked my hand around the Doctor's and asked, "When do you think Ianto will wake up?"

"Any moment now," The Doctor replied. "The suit was only keeping him unconscious while he was in it."

"Alright, let's go catch up to them before Jack takes him home with out us," I said pulling on the Doctor's hand to get him to come with me.

The Doctor did as I wanted and followed me to the TARDIS where Jack had already laid Ianto out onto the sofa.

"Where will the two of you go?" I asked looking at the immortal as he began to stroke my brothers face, pushing hair out of his eyes.

"I don't know probably Greece but it's really up to Ianto," Jack told us a small smile gracing his lips as he said his lovers name.

A welsh accented voice with sleepy tones mumbled, "Greece sounds nice."

As he sat up and rubbed his gently saying, "Yeah, take us to Greece

"Ianto,"I cried happily. "You're awake."

"Alright," The Doctor said clapping his hands to grab our attention before looking into Ianto's eyes. "We'll take you to Greece but where will you live?"

"We'll stay in a hotel for a while; then once I've managed to transfer my accounts over we'll buy a place," jack said. "Ianto and I already talked about it before we dropped him off the only thing we hadn't decided on was where."

The Doctor nodded and said, "Fine then, I'm assuming you want to be droppped of in the capital."

"Yeah," Ianto said, "We also want fo you guys to come and visit whenever you want to."

Fiddling with the TARDIS controls the Doctor left me to answer him with a heartfelt, "You know we will."

The TARDIS began to make her noise as we faded out of Cardiff and into Greece.

Embracing Ianto tightly I whispered, "I love you glad you're okay."

"Good bye," Ianto whispered quietly as he pulled away from me.

I watched as Ianto and Jack walked out of the TARDIS doors holding hands smiled happily thinking,'Thank Goodness my brother is safe.'

The Doctor's warm hand on my shoulder brought me back to the realworld as he asked, "So where do you want to go now?"

"Some place new," I sang my veins thrumming with excitement as I grabbed the Doctor's hand and spun us around. "Lets go to the future."


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the extremely late update. I had caught up to my prewritten chapters and been extremely busy with my life so I had no time to write new ones.

Chapter Twenty

"Some place new," I sang my veins thrumming with excitement as I grabbed the Doctor's hand and spun us around. "Let’s go to the future."

When the Doctor and I took off again we weren’t sure where we would go, probably where ever the TARDIS thought we needed to go. However we knew what we weren’t expecting and that’s what we got.

Grinding out a noise that meant she had landed the TARDIS came to a stop. Quickly I got up off the couch and beckoned the Doctor over towards the door.

Flinging the exit open a gasp forced its way out of my throat before I said, “Doctor, hurry over here!”

The time lord appeared by my side and I heard the breath whoosh out of lungs as he took in the sight before us. A planet that could’ve been Earth or somewhere else entirely floated before the TARDIS. The inability to identify which planet it was stemmed from its current appearance as a charcoal grey material that seemed to be folding in on itself repeatedly. All around it millions of stars were winking out of existence as red streaks marred the sky.

With a trembling voice I called, “Doctor, what’s going, on where are we?” 

“According to the TARDIS we’re in front of the Earth in the year 3090,” The Doctor replied sounding unsure which was a first.

“What happened to it?” I asked still starring wide eyed, “We’ve been farther before and the Earth was always fine then.”

The only thing about the past that has been changed is Ianto’s death and there is no way his survival caused this not when his death also caused a disturbance.”

“Well then we need to find out what’s going on! Do you think the TARDIS would know?”

Running his fingers through his hair the doctor mused, “I don’t know anything’s a possibility.”

I nodded in understanding before saying, “Then I’m going to try to talk to her.”

Seating myself on the ground I reached out my mind towards the TARDIS. At first I felt nothing but after a few moments of probing for her consciousness I felt a very weak version.

“Are you alright?” I asked consumed with worry for the being that I shared such a unique bond with.

“Fine,” She responded sounding slightly more awake, “Just weak, timeline is wrong, he should be here.”

I frowned and asked, “Who?” only to be met with a stony silence. Opening my eyes as the connection was severed, I saw the Doctor standing in front of me with an outstretched hand which I gladly hoisted myself up with.

“Did she tell you anything?” The Doctor asked looking rather impatient. I understood why though, had I been the one waiting to know I would be even more anxious to know.

Furrowing my brow I replied, “no all she said was that the timeline was off and he should be here, but she wouldn’t tell me who he –“

I was cut off by the Doctor running away towards his bedroom. Before I could even move to follow him, the Doctor was back with a thick leather bound notebook. He rifled through its pages before finding what he’d been looking for.

“Ahh” He exclaimed, “Here it is, remember how we didn’t go into the future because both Ianto and the TARDIS had a bad feeling?”

“Yeah, do you think they sensed this somehow, I suppose it would make senses the TARDIS is time sensitive.”

“Now what to do about the-“ The Doctor began only to be interrupted by a voice that wasn’t quite me.”

“I shall take us back to him Doctor, and then I will fix everything.” The TARDIS stated using my throat to speak.

The Doctor seemed to realize who he was speaking to because he quickly switched gears, “Take us to who, who is he?”

“Ianto Jones you fixed part of the timeline, the part that was your to fix. Now I will go and fix my part of it.” As the TARDIS said this she lifted my arm and sent the little blue box back through time and space until we landed on the yard of a little villa.

Ianto and Jack had been out on their porch having a bottle of wine and upon spotting us the former yelled, “Come and join us.”

The TARDIS began to move us towards him at a slow and steady pace as the Doctor raced ahead shouting about bad timelines and the TARDIS fixing it all.

When the TARDIS and I caught up to him on the porch I went straight to Ianto who opened his arms wide for a hug.

“Wait, be careful that isn’t Rose.” The Doctor called but it was too late the TARDIS had already put my fingers to Ianto’s forehead resulting in a bright golden explosion and all of us falling down.


	22. Chapter 22

Epilogue  
“Wait, be careful that isn’t Rose.” The Doctor called but it was too late the TARDIS had already put my fingers to Ianto’s forehead resulting in a bright golden explosion and all of us falling down.

When I woke up it was to the Doctor’s worried face peering down at me, “This position is becoming far too familiar,” I grumbled. “Maybe I should stop passing out.”

“Yeah, you really should,” The Doctor chuckled before pressing his lips into mine. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah why wouldn’t I-“ I began before bolting upright to shout, “Oh my gosh Ianto, is he alright?”

A welsh accented voice floated in from the doorway and my eyes filled with tears as it said, “I’m fine. Thanks for asking.”

“Thank god,” I moaned slightly loosening my death grip on the Doctor’s sleeve.

When I looked at the Doctor’s serious face I could tell that Ianto had left things out and gulping down my fear I asked, “What, what happened?”

Attempting to speak calmly the Doctor told me, “Before anything else I just want to say the doctor gave me a moment of clarity, Jack isn’t wrong it was just being alone that was wrong.”

“What’s that got to do with anything?” I interrupted feeling myself grow more and more anxious.

The Doctor held a finger to his lips in a gesture for silence and Jack continued the story, “He thought that I was wrong because there was nobody else like me, now thanks to you Ianto is.”

My mouth fell open before it began to work up and down like that of a fish. Tentatively I asked, “How did he take the news?”

“Better than expected.” Jack replied, “Especially once he realized it stopped what you saw in the future.”

Seeing the confusion on my face the doctor piqued up, “He was the reason the timeline was messed up, a man who shouldn’t be able to die was dead. It was a paradox.’

“Alright then” I said hoisting myself off of the soft couch.

Ianto flashed me a soft smile before asking, “Would you like to stay for dinner?”

I snorted and grabbed him into an affectionate hug mumbling, “No thanks, I’m going to go take a very long nap.”


End file.
